


New Nurse

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: angsty at the end, coma jack, original cat character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: "When did we get a cat?” With Schneep and JackRequested on Tumblr by Phantomspirit14
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 15





	New Nurse

“Wha-when did you guys get a cat?!”

Although he hadn’t seen the cat yet, Sean was fairly sure the egos had to have one. Why else would there be a plethora of toys around the living room, and a cat tree set up in the corner, and a set of shiny bowls out on the ground in the kitchen? Unless-

“Wait-, Marv didn’t permanently turn himself into a cat, did he?”

“No! No no no, Marvin is as bipedal as ever. We have got a kitten!” 

The cat- kitten, he was corrected - decide to make an appearance finally, but not where Sean expected it. It popped out of Schneep’s breast pocket, tiny black body standing out sharply against the white of his lab coat. Actually, now that Sean was looking at the coat, he could see the dotting of black hairs on it. The kitten was…..tiny. So very very tiny. How old was it? 

“Where did you get a kitten?” 

“A friend gave it to me! She was fostering them, and she asked if I could come help her. I liked this one a lot. She gave her to me when she was old enough!”

Schneep pulled the kitten careful out of his pocket, holding her up for Sean to more clearly see. She was a rather placid kitten, all black except for the odd white around her eyes, that kind of reminded Sean of the glasses that Schneep was currently wearing. The kitten stuck her paw out, putting it on the tip of Sean’s nose, and the youtuber immediately understood why his ego had loved this little kitten so much. 

“Her name is Arzta, and little Arzt is my new nurse.” 

“That is….unfairly adorable, you know that?” 

“She is a force to be reckoned with. Aren’t you, little one? Yes you are!” 

Arzta purred, so strong that Schneep’s hands shook and so loud that Sean swore she had a tiny engine in her chest. He scratched the kitten gently on the top of the head, silky fur warm under his fingers, and appreciated the beaming smile on Schneep’s face. Cats weren’t exactly his favorite, he was much more of a dog person, but what kind of cold hearted creator would he have to be to deny his ego this joy? Sean continued to pet her, only half listening to Schneep launch into the story of the first time he held her, bottle feeding her when she was just three months old and already stealing his heart. 

Arzt curled under those same fingers months later, a little bigger, a little older, and purred. The cold digits remained limp, but she continued to purr and lay under them all the same. They would move again, she was sure. They would pet her again, at some point. They would hold her to a familiar chest that didn’t quite smell the same, and the owner of those fingers and that chest would look down at her with big blue eyes and call her a good girl. And maybe, maybe they would pass her to her human and for once, her human would not cry at seeing him.


End file.
